


Shush

by Newance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Boarding School, M/M, School Uniforms, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newance/pseuds/Newance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John aren't always focused on school, and their escapades in the bathroom show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmaid/gifts).



You have to be _quiet._ Not just quiet, but near dead silent. You can't let any noises out, either of you. He sent you a pester while you were in algebra.

_"Bathroom in the west wing."_ That's all it said, but you knew exactly what it meant and you could feel yourself getting a little eager. John could be demanding, but it was hot when he got horny so you gladly dealt with it. Attending private school may have been an awkward choice at first, with the geeky navy and grey uniforms that made you look like a pretentious douchebag, but getting to see your boyfriend everyday was something you enjoyed greatly. Especially your rendezvous. 

You raise your hand and ask if you can go to the restroom, your teacher is an old fart who wheezes when he talks, and he nods, handing you the bathroom pass as you go by. You're good at math, he lets you take 'as long as you need.' 

You traverse the wooden floored hallways with ease to your usual bathroom. John's already there, standing near the handicap stall. You pull him into a deep kiss, and he squeezes your cheeks in approval and slips his tongue in your mouth. You both stumble into the stall, locking it and going to the back corner so your legs were mostly out of view. You can already see the tent in his pants, and he lets out a frustrated moan when you pin him to the wall so he can't touch you. 

You run your hands down that twill jacket, unbuttoning it, and untucking his dark shirt, you use his tie to pull him into an open mouthed kiss that he reciprocates with ease. When you're sick of battling tongues, you slide downward, that stupid belt is unbuckled and you're yanking down his pants. 

_Ghostbusters boxers of course,_ you think with a smirk. You make quick work of those as well, letting your hot breath touch his erection, and you hear a whine from John's mouth. You let your tongue slide over it, circling the head, just he way he likes it. His hand makes a fist and his buck teeth chomp on his knuckles. You do this repeatedly, he can't make noise, and neither can you. You take him to the hilt and he whines again, you pull off and slick a finger with your own saliva, and carefully you trace his back entrance.

His knees quake a bit when you push your finger in, and take him back in your mouth. You're skilled with your mouth that's no lie, and you hollow your cheeks out and pull off with a faint **POP!** When he's had enough he lets you know by pulling you up by your tie, and you kiss him, and he makes a face because _'ew you were just on my dick.'_

Your finger is still inside him, and you slowly stretch him while he undoes your pants and works his magic pianist fingers over you, and you have to bite your lip almost bloody to keep from letting loose what you want to say and moan. 

He wraps his legs around your hips, and you slide inside him, this time you can't help but moan. He's right alongside you, and you bury your faces into each others grey collars, you're thrusting slow at first, but you build up speed until you're both breathing heavily. 

That's when you hear the door creak, and you freeze. You both go ridged. You quiet your breathing, and still your hips, and stare at each other in fright as you head the stall door next to you bang closed and the intruders zipper unzip. You're still inside John, and you can see the look of desperation in his eyes.

The urinator leaves without washing his hands. _"Gross._ " You whisper before starting back up. You're not going to last much longer and neither is John, and you start kissing again, and your hips jerk upward, and you pull out quickly, releasing into the toilet, and he's right alongside you again. 

You straighten up, dust off each others suits, you let him leave first, then meander back to your class after your face has calmed it's flush. You return the pass and sit back down.

You still can't believe that asshole didn't wash his hands.


End file.
